Bravery on the Brink
My entry for the writing contest, a shipping story between my two new OCs, Dirfska, an icewing, and Brink, a sandwing princess. Prologue Queen Rose, the animus sandwing queen stood next to her nest with her mate King Ignite, watching the two small female eggs as they wiggled gently in their nest. Rose's pure black eyes were fixed on the first egg as a small sandwing so pale it was almost white, crawl out. The dragonet chirped and tumbled into her mother's yellowish pink scales. Queen Rose looked at her mate. "What should we name her, Ignite?" Ignite's sleepy eyes looked at her. "What about Illusion?" She smiled. "I love it. Princess Illusion." The second egg cracked and shook vigorously as the dragonet tried hard to get out. Without any elegance, she flopped out and landed on her stomach. The dragonet was pale yellow with tan swirls in her scales. Rose looked at the dragonet for a moment. "You will be Princess Brink." Chapter One The young Princess Brink had grown into a strong and beautiful young adult and every male in the kingdom wanted to take her as his mate. But Brink wasn't ready for commitment yet. She loved males and males loved her, but she was a young adult and had her whole life ahead of her and just wasn't ready. "Illusion, let's go!" Brink yelled for her sister, who was supposed to go on a walk with her. "I've been down here for ten minutes! Come on!" Illusion came down the winding staircase, a cashmere scarf on her neck and jewels on her horns. "Alright, alright. Hold on to your tail, sis." Brink blew a smoke ring at her and they walked out into the desert. They walked to the border of the ice kingdom, hoping to finally see a wolf in person, when they was it. He was standing there. A huge silver scaled icewing stood before them, looking right at them with its cold, blue eyes. "Run Brink! It's gonna kill us!" Illusion screamed, running back into the desert and towards home. Brink was too fascinated to run now. She walked slowly toward the icewing, her black eyes standing out like two onyx gems in the clear air. No snow fell, so the details in the icewing were very prominent, even from far away. They continued to walk until they were very close to each other, so close they could've brushed snouts. The icewing breathed a breath of cool mist and it coiled around Brink's horns. When he spoke, his voice was like a smooth river. "What's a sandwing doing here? I've never seen one like you before." By the sound of his voice, he was no older than her. "Hello, my name is Brink, daughter of Queen Rose and King Ignite and the next heir to the sandwing throne. What's your name?" She smiled at him. The icewing smiled back. "Oh, a princess." He did a fake bow jokingly. "It's my honor to meet you your majesty." He joked. Brink busted out laughing. "That's hilarious! Who knew icewings were this cool!" The icewing stood up straight again. "Well, actually, we're always cool but we can also be pretty amazing. I don't believe I've introduced myself your royal highness. My name's Dirfska." Brink laughed even harder. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Dirfska." Just then, Queen Rose and a sandwing battalion of guards landed, led by Princess Illusion. "That's the icewing, mom. And look! He's attacking Brink!" Illusion shrieked. The joy disappeared from Brink's face. "What? Mother, no! He didn't attack me! He's innocent!" Queen Rose gave her a stern look. "Brink, step away from the icewing before it attacks you." Brink didn't budge. "Mom, he didn't attack me. He's a good dragon and I-" "Brink! Now!" Queen Rose snarled. Brink tucked her tail in between her legs and slinked over to her mother. She gave Dirfska a sad look, as if saying 'Sorry'. Queen Rose gave her dragons a signal to attack. "NO! Dirfska!" Brink wailed. A guard reached out and caught Dirfska by the arm, swiping at his face. He cut a gash across Dirfska's left eye. Dirfska wailed and fled back into the ice kingdom. Queen Rose scowled at Princess Brink. "Brink I'm very disappointed in you. You know not to go near the border of the ice kingdom." Brink hung her head in dismay. "I know mother... But that icewing didn't attack me! He didn't even try to. I kind of liked him..." Queen Rose looked shocked. "Brink, I'm surprised at you! You're a princess and he's a commoner. And an icewing! If wandering in exile from my cruel father has taught me anything, it's that you should never mate with dragons outside of your tribe. Especially if you're royalty." "But mother-" "I was just like you once. Young, exited to see the world. I met a skywing and it was love at first sight. I loved him and he loved me. Or so I thought. I returned to our cave and found him with another dragoness..." Queen Rose had to pause. "Mother... I had no idea." "He hurt and betrayed me and I wouldn't want that to happen to you too, Brink. Now come on, let's go home." As Brink walked back to the palace with her mother, she looked back as it began to snow. Dirfska... Chapter Two Once Brink and her mother returned to the palace, she locked herself in her room, needing some time alone. She whispered quietly to herself as she played with her python, who she called Nyoka. "Dirfska... Why didn't mother listen to me about you? You aren't a bad dragon..." Queen Rose called Brink in for dinner, roasted lizards, seared camel, and cactus juice. She ate quickly and in silence, returning to her room once she was finished. She paced uncomfortably, looking out the massive window that took up the whole wall. She heard a faint roar and saw a silver icewing flying towards the palace. Her heart sank. "If mother finds him this time, she'll kill him for sure." She rushed out of the door, grabbing a camel skin cloak on the way and rushed outside. Dirfska landed next to her. She noticed his gash, bleeding and swollen. "Dirfska, what are you doing here? If mother finds you, she'll kill you!" She said quietly, trying not to be noticed. "I had to see you again. I'd like to get to know you better." Dirfska said, covering his face with his wing to block a sandy breeze. Brink looked at his cut again and winced. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I know a secret entrance. We can sneak in and treat that wound of yours." Dirfska followed Brink to the secret entrance and entered into a hallway next to Brink's room. They hurried inside and Brink pulled a first aid kit out from under her bed. She cleaned out his wound and put bandages over it to avoid infection. As they did so, they felt a real connection between themselves. Not just friends. A much more significant emotion, passion. Chapter Three It was dark now, the scorching desert sun had set and a dark blue conquered the sky. Brink offered Dirfska to stay the night and he readily agreed. "So you can sleep here." Brink said, pointing at a pile of velvet pillows and camel skin blankets. Dirfska curled up onto the pillows and pulled a blanket over himself, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. He looked over at Brink, laying in her bed. Little did he know, she couldn't sleep either. They were kept awake by their thoughts for each other. Dirfska couldn't take it anymore. He leapt up, so did Brink. They met in the middle of the room, love in their eyes. Dirfska's snout turned red as he spoke. "Brink, I want to be your mate." Brink's eyes opened wide. "...What?" Dirfska's snout turned a bright tomato red. "I-I love you... And, I want to have dragonets with you." Brink just stared for a moment. She then threw her wings around him and kissed his snout. "I accept your offer." They spent the entire night together, falling asleep in each other's arms. They were both awakened by Queen Rose, who discovered the icewing. She roared loud and raised her barb. Brink's heart sank. "Mother, no!" But it was too late. With one swift movement, Rose's barb was penetrating Dirfska's chest and exiting the other side. He fell to the floor, broken, beaten, and dying. Brink rushed forward, tears visible in her eyes. "Dirfska, no! No you can't die! ...Dirfska... I need you..." Her sentences broken by the sound of her own sobbing, Brink, cradling the head of her lover, Dirfska, watched him die in her arms. Chapter Four After Dirfska's death at her mother's talons, something wasn't quite right about Brink. She was solitary and suspicious of everyone and everything, especially her mother. She often had wild and unexpected mood swings and her attitude got progressively worse. Though after a while her attitude returned to normal, something inside Brink had been altered. There were movements, stirrings. She confronted Illusion about her problem. "And he said he loved me and wanted to be my mate. I accepted but mother killed him the next morning. But since that night, I've felt stirrings deep down." Brink explained. Illusion's eyes grew incredibly wide. "Oh moons, Brink, you didn't..." Brink gave a worried look to her sister. "--I might...have..." Illusion's jaw fell open and her pale scale somehow got paler. "Brink... You're pregnant! An with an icewing hybrid!" Brink held a claw to her sister's snout. "Shhh! Mother can never find out or she'd kill me and my egg! This dragonet is the last piece of Dirfska I have left and I don't intend to lose it too!" Illusion placed a talon over her heart. "You're secret is safe with me. But what will you do when the egg is laid, or when it hatches?" Brink rolled her eyes. "I'm just making this up as I go along. I'll find a way to keep in hidden. Don't worry." She said, patting her stomach. "Your little niece or nephew is going to be just fine." As the pigment returned to Illusion's scales, she uttered something quiet. "I hope so..." Chapter Five As time went on, Brink did her best to hide the secret of her egg. She also made preparations for the dragonet, even picking a name, Hailsparks. Despite her best efforts to hide her little secret, Queen Rose eventually got suspicious as Brink's belly began to swell as the egg grew. Rose confronted Brink in a hallway. "Brink, are you hiding something from me?" Brink's pupils shrunk and she responded quickly. "Nope. Would never hide something from you." She gave a nervous laugh. Queen Rose gave her daughter a disappointed look. "Come with me. We need to talk." She led Brink into her bedroom and sat on the bed, with Brink next to her. "Brink, I know you're lying to me." Brink responded quickly. "What? No, I would never-" Queen Rose cut her off. "Brink whatever it is you can tell me. I'm your mother, it's my job to help with what's troubling you. Now what's the matter?" Brink looked down at her swollen abdomen. She could no longer deny the facts. "Mother, do you remember that icewing you killed?" Queen Rose looked confused, but responded. "Yes, I remember him. He attacked you when you were sleeping didn't he?" Brink looked embarrassed. "Well, not quite. We were... close. But I think we may have gotten a little too close." "What do you mean Brink?" Rose's heart sped up. "Mother... I-I think I'm... pregnant." Rose could have sworn her heart skipped a beat as she stood up and whipped around to face her daughter. "Pregnant? Are-are you sure?" Brink took her mother's talon and set it on a certain area of her stomach. A fluttering feeling. Rose gently took her talon back. "You... You are pregnant." Brink doubled over in pain. "And due to lay any day now!" She groaned in pain and struggled to stand. Rose wanted to panic. "You aren't due any day, You're due now!" She ran to grab a few large towels and blankets. She spread them out in an arrangement on the floor and helped Brink inside. "I'm going to go get your father and sister! I'll be right back, I promise!" Brink gave a muffled scream of agony. "Hurry!" She groaned and whimpered in pain as her mother left. Rose ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to find Illusion and Ignite. She found them on the second floor balcony. She burst through the glass doors. "Brink's pregnant and has just fallen into labor!" No one had any time to ask questions before she took off. They followed behind her, all terrified and confused. She was the first to enter the room. She saw Brink curled up and not moving. She rushed towards her daughter. "Brink? Brink! Are you ok?" She begged for an answer. Brink groaned and her eyes flickered open. "Mmmm... yeah, I'm-I'm ok mom." She opened her wings, revealing to everyone, one, pale yellow egg with a silver swirl through it. Chapter Six Queen Rose gave her daughter a concerned look. "Brink, why didn't you tell me?" Brink held her egg close. "I was afraid you wouldn't accept it. That you would kill my dragonet." "Why would you think that? This dragonet is family and will be treated as such, regardless of what tribe it comes from." Rose gave her another blanket, a soft, fleece blanket, to wrap around her egg. Illusion was shaking with excitement. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Brink looked at her mother, unsure how to respond. Queen Rose observed the egg for a moment and straightened her posture again. "It's a girl. A little princess." Brink snuggled up to her daughter's egg. "My little princess..." King Ignite approached her. "Have you picked a name yet?" "I've decided on Hailsparks. Princess Hailsparks." Brink said proudly. The little dragonet moved in its translucent shell, invoking oo's and aww's from the royal family. The egg wiggled slightly, tipping over. Rose nudged Brink's arm. "We should get it to the royal hatchery. We have a few open areas." Brink bundled her egg in the fleece blanket and gently picked it up. Guards stared in shock and disbelief as they walked to the hatchery. Once they arrived at the royal hatchery, Queen Rose undid the large metal latch on the huge wooden door. They stepped in and Brink's black eyes scanned the room. She picked a spot near the fire that burned in the center of the room and set her egg down. She folded the blanket around the egg, tucking the edges down and making an artificial nest. As she turned to leave the room, Brink turned around and spoke to her egg again. "You'll be just fine. Your mommy's going to protect you." Chapter Seven Preparations for the dragonet's arrival kicked into high gear, everyone in the palace helping in every way they could. Baskets were woven, blankets spun from the softest wool available, a whole room cleaned and set aside as a play room for the young princess. As an excruciatingly long year of waiting and preparing passed, it was finally the night of Princess Hailsparks' hatching. The king and queen were there, and so was Princess Illusion. Princess Brink was at the front of them all, watching anxiously as the egg shook and small cracks appeared. "Well this is it." Queen Rose said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Brink nodded. "I'm ready. I want to be a mother and I'll try my hardest. After all, you taught me everything I know." Before anything else could be said, a large crack appeared in the egg's smooth surface and a piece fell off. Brink's eyes opened wide. "No turning back now. I just wanted to thank you all for getting me where I am now. And thank the moons for granting me this lovely little dragonet." The dragonet pokes its head out of the hole in the shell and opened her eyes. They were the icy blue her father's were. She chirped and flicked her tounge. It was also an icy blue. She looked like a sandwing, but her horns were straight. She clawed at her eggshel and broke another piece, tumbling out. She had white scales on her wings and silver membranes. She had a frill halfway down her back and spines the rest of the way. Her barb was white and had spikes around it. She chirped again, swishing her tail so fast, her entire body wiggled. She ran and tumbled into Illusion's leg. Illusion smiled at her. "She's so cute! Hello Hailsparks, I'm your aunt, Illusion." Hailsparks tried to speak. "Aun Illu... Aun Illu!" Hailsparks turned around to look at Brink. She dropped into a play position and ran at her, tripping and rolling into her. She looked into her mother's eyes and chirped. Brink Nuzzled her and she smiled, rubbing her back. "My little Princess Hailsparks." She picked up her dragonet and handed her to Queen Rose. "Here you go, grandma. Your new grandchild." She squirmed and tried to run from her. "You little cutie. Come here you!" She said as Hailsparks squirmed and playfully tried to run away. The dragonet got free and ran to her mother again. Brink picked up her dragonet and brought her to her room, setting her in a basket. She chirped at her mother and curled up, going to sleep. Brink, now a mother, thought to herself. I'm a mother now. I have someone who depends on me. I won't let you down Dirfska. I'll protect our daughter. For you. Epilogue Three years later Princess Brink, now Queen Brink had just had a new dragonet with her mate, King Rattle. She stood on the side as she ran and played. Hailsparks watched too. Hailsparks called to her mother. "What about Glint?" The tiny grey dragonet was an animus, just like her grandmother was. Brink thought for a moment. "Glint... I like that. Princess Glint." Glint ran and jumped at her mother, squealing. Hailsparks smiled. "Mother, she's wonderful. I like her already." Brink smiled back. "I do too." She stopped and looked out a window. Dirfska, I haven't forgotten you. A new era is beginning. And with every new era, there are dragonets to carry on that era. I'm so pleased I could share that with you. Hailsparks nudged her mother. "Mother, what's the matter?" "Nothing darling. Come on. Let's show your sister around her new home." Though Brink was still upset about Dirfska, she knew she had to move on for the good of her dragonets. She would talk to Hailsparks about what her father was like, so that she would feel like she knew him even though she never met him. I will always love you Dirfska... And I will never forget you, my love." The End Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions